thunder storm
by icewolf47845
Summary: what if john wasnt the only foriner on the team but that other person was a quiet giant like lin will they break through the walls around her heart


i was just walking to the school one day passing the old school just like any other day i go and take japanese history and culture but today i heard

"im sorry… ill leave now. oh no, help."

as soon as i heard 'i'm sorry' i booked it to the entrance i got there by help i saw the guy push a girl out of the way before i dashed to the book shelf and caught it from crushing him. he's a tall guy in a suit.

"damn. um… someone move the camera… please. and hurry i can't hold this thing for ever."

"i'm so sorry, he startled me and i guess i turned around to fast-"

"shut up and someone move the fudging camera. please… like i said i can't hold on much longer."

"whats going on here."

"girl move the camera to the door giant move out of the way boy shut the fudge up." they did as told and i slowly lowered it be for i dropped it the rest of the way "i'm going to class."

_-=time skip=-_

i am now at the dance studio. oh my gosh i totally forgot. im maria jade romanov i am a highschool student and professional irish tap dancer. my name may seem russian but that is because i was adopted by a russian family. i am really ¼ german, and ¾ scotch-irish. i have red hair and piercing grey eyes i am normally very quiet but when i mess with people or know them well i am talkative. ten years ago i decided to study abroad and every two years i move to a different county and now i am in japan. in japan the average person is four foot but i'm five foot 4½ a good foot taller than most but i still insist on wearing stiletto heel when i'm off the dance floor, i also wear skinny jeans or mid thigh skirt with leggings under that go just below my knees with cute matching tops. and that's about it about me. now back to my story

i was in the middle of my dance when i heard

"jade you got a visitor."

i stop abruptly and topple over the girl next to me and we fall to the floor with a squeal. i stand and help her up "sorry. coming." i walked over to ms yume and see the giant i saved this morning. i look at his eyes then at ms. yume's, repeat, again, floor. "damn i feel short now. so how may i help you giant."

"my boss wants to hire you."

"hire me? hire me for what exactly."

"we're ghost hunters."

"and what exactly would i do i'm no spiritualist."

"you would work with the technology also some filing and odds and ends."

"what exactly are these odds and ends."

"god jade this isn't about that incident is it"

"yes it is very much about that."

"what incident."

"some guy thought i was a prostitute."

"oh… so what is your answer."

"ghosts, thrills, technology sure but i won't be full time i have other obligations."

"of course i will tell him your answer." he said taking his leave

"hey what's your name."

"lin koujo."

"first name dummy."

"koujo."

"koujo i like it. it suits you."

he bowed slightly before he left this time for real.

_-=time skip=-_

case 2

doll house

i walked in the front door after me but not two seconds later i collapsed due to dizziness and migraine my ears rung and i can't seem to breath

"JADE!"

"i'm fine just a migraine." i breath out i try to stand but collapsed into a heap on the floor a few seconds later i felt myself get picked up i hide my face in the person's chest my breathing getting hectic and as the person walks the pain gets worse and start to shake as time went by i fell further and further from conciseness

"bad, bad day, bad house, death, death is what i see, just play nice i won't go down that easy."

is what i said before i went limp

LIN POV

i walked in behind jade but as soon as she entered she fell to the ground clutching her head

"JADE!"

"i'm fine just a migraine" she whispered breathlessly she tried to stand but fell back to the floor

"lin take her to base and have her lay down. we will talk to her when she's feeling better."

i nod and pick her up she buries her face in my shirt her face contorted in pain soon her breathing became ragged and she begins to shake

"bad, bad day, bad house, death, death is what i see, just play nice i won't go down that easy."

after those words she went limp 'what did she mean by that.'

i layed her down on the couch and started to walk away

"no save them. please no mommy daddy wake up mamma. let me go. save mommy. shut the fudge up damn kids."

time skip

after we set up base ayako and monk show up

"hey wheres jade."

i look at the couch and she's missing

"whose jade."

"a new member she's, really quiet. as soon she walked in the door she collapsed, she said it was a migraine."

"well let's look for her"

we search the house and she is nowhere to be found so we checked the property i found her in the backyard by the pond in shorts and a tanktop before she jumped in i ran to the pond and got there as she surfaced and dived back in on the edge of the pond was a beer bottle

so i jumped in as she again surfaced she swam to the edge and grabbed some thing before diving and swimming back i dived and saw a bunch of humans bones and her picking them up and putting them in a bag i grab her arm and pull her to the surface

"what are you doing."

"the only thing that can save ayame now let me go."

she dived back under and continued to gather the bones i dived as well and helped when we were done i we exhausted but she was still going strong we swam to the edge and the gang was waiting watching as we got out

"what's in the bag."

"you'll figure out soon enough."

she grabbed the beer bottle and took a big gulp

"how old are you."

"twenty."

"and you're still in school."

"for the past ten years i have studied abroad and i only study history, culture, and language. i have the iq of 200."

she took another swig

"you better not get drunk."

"no worries i can drink a whole thing of vodka without getting drunk. now let's get rid of this spirit."

she takes the bag and walks to the porch

"get the doll away from the little girl and bring it out here she stays in the house red blonde stay with her."

she pulled out a knife and bone by bone she carved a symbol into each one before laying them out like a skeleton once she was done she went inside and came out in a change of clothes candles and a lighter and the doll. she sat down cross legged and put the doll on the skeleton and lit the candles. before we knew it thunder rolled storm clouds rolled in and lightning struck the bones and doll two spirits appeared one a young girl the other an old woman in a kimono that looked much like the girl.

"momma please stop you're hurting those kids, momma. i'm right here please join me. daddys there two. please mommy."

"t-tomiko."

"it's me mommy come on let's go bring the children so they can find their mommies and daddy." the house glew bright and the spirits disappeared the bones turned to dust with the doll and it began to rain

"they are gone we may leave."

she said still sitting on the ground slowly getting drenched but not moving a muscle i look at her face and saw tears roll down her cheeks and mixing in the rain.

"you ok."

"just wishing my real parents were still alive."

"what happend to them."

"there was a fire and the man wouldnt save them."

"im sorry."

"dont be you cant change the past. but if you want you can pull me to the present."

she said before falling on her back and losing consciousness. i check her vitals to make sure she was ok.

"shes fine."

"what the hell did she do I'll send the storm started and then lightning struck down the skeleton how is that possible."

"I don't know even she told me she's not a spiritualist but she called the Thunder the lightning in the rain and she also purify the spirit."

I picked her up and carry her inside.. and put her on the couch.

Hey is she ok.

She's fine just tired

lin what did she do.

I'm not really sure but she purifide the Spirit.

Why is it storming outside it was perfectly fine a minute ago.

That was part of the purification process.

time skip

jade pov

when I awoke we were in the car going back to Shibuya

" w-where are we?"

"Outskirts of Shibuya."

" how long was I out."

" about 16 hours."

" damn."

" what was it you did back there."

"Just a small and my dad taught me."

" small. You call a thunderstorm small."

" yes yes I do. But it takes a lot of my energy, so I don't do it much."

we spent the rest of the car ride and silence.


End file.
